Mean Streak
by fallinrain
Summary: So what would've happened if Galinda had made Boq asked Elphaba to the Ozdust ballroom that night instead of Nessa? Here's my take on what might've happened. Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Second time posting this - the first one didn't post right and I noticed some mistakes I wanted to edit. Anyway this is in response to a challenge I saw and was intrigued by. I'm still working on When It Rains, and have another story in the works, but had an idea for this challenge that I wanted to write. The story can't be more than 10 chapters and this one will probably feel a little rushed. I want to cram as much as I can into 10 chapters (or less, hopefully) and this is pretty much a set up. Boq may be slightly out of character here, but humor me. I think this should be a fun story and I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"I'll be there waiting all night," Boq said. 

"How...kind," Galinda said with a weak smile. She spotted Elphaba over his shoulder and immediately concocted a plan. "But you know what would be even kinder? See that beautifully tragical girl over there? The one with the.." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "the greenish skin." She shook her head sadly. "That's my roommate, Elphaba, and she really is a...sweet girl, but awfully...well...I know she wants to go to the ball but no one's asked her and she has far too much pride to simply go alone. Anyone who asked her would be my hero..." she let her voice trail off and watched Boq's face slowly go pale.

"Miss Elphaba is your...your roommate? I..." Boq started.

"I know it's hard to believe, but she really is a special girl. I just hate the thought of her sitting in our room all alone while everyone else is having fun. It would mean the world to me," Galinda sighed.

"Well...if it'd mean that much to you...I suppose I could ask her," he offered.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Galinda asked.

"I'd do anything for you, Miss Galinda," he said bravely. He turned and marched up to Elphaba, determination in his eyes.

"I can't believe that worked!" Galinda exclaimed to herself.

"A little tricky, wasn't it?" she heard Fiyero ask. She turned and smiled at him.

"Maybe, but you can't argue with results," she smirked. He chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba sat reading a book when she heard Boq approach her. "Miss Elphaba?"

She looked up at him. "May I help you, Master Boq?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well...everyone's going to the Ozdust ballroom tonight and well I...I was wondering if you would like to go with me," he said in a rush.

"You want to go to the ballroom with me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure!" he said quickly. Too quickly. Her eyes narrowed.

"And I'm supposed to believe, that after virtually ignoring me for this school year so far, that you want to go out with me?"

"I...I was too shy to ask. You're so smart and um...pretty," he finished, lamely.

"That was sincere," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Please...will you at least think about it?" he begged. She sighed. This was bordering pathetic.

"Fine, I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up." she said. She picked up her book again and resumed reading. Sensing that he was dismissed, Boq sighed and went off to his next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour or so later, Elphaba was heading back to her room when she heard the sound of excited voices chattering away in her room. She recognized the sounds of Galinda and her friends Pfannee and ShenShen.

"So you actually convinced him to ask her out?" ShenShen was saying.

"That boy practically worships the ground I walk on! You should've seen him – 'I'd do anything for you, Miss Galinda'," Galinda said with a laugh. "Biq seems like a nice enough guy and all but really...why would I want to go out with him when there's a hunkalicious prince like Fiyero wandering around?" Elphaba inched closer to the door so she could hear better.

"You are evil, Galinda," Pfannee giggled. "Did the artichoke say yes?"

"I guess we'll find out, but I'm assuming she will. After all, how many date offers could she possibly get?" Galinda said.

"And what about Biq? Does he suspect anything?" ShenShen asked.

"Oh please, he was too busy trying not to drool over me," Galinda laughed.

'_So that's why he asked me to the Ozdust ballroom,' _Elphaba thought. The whole thing had seemed very odd to her and she had spent the last hour wondering who had put him up to ask or why he'd possibly want to go with her. And now she knew. He asked her to make Galinda like him. '_That little twerp_."

"So he thinks that by doing this he actually has a shot with you?" Pfannee said with a snort.

"Poor boy...like he'd ever get a shot with the most popular girl in school," was Galinda's reply. Elphaba felt herself softening towards Boq a little bit.

'_It's still pretty low of him just to ask me out to possibly get a date with Galinda, but...he needs to know the truth.' _Elphaba thought and then turned around to hunt down the munchkin boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boq was leaving the library, intending to find Miss Elphaba and find out what she had decided when he hear Fiyero talking to some of the other guys in their dorm. Usually he didn't care what the other guys had to say and went on his way, stopping when he heard his name mentioned.

"So Galinda manages to get that little Boq guy to ask out her roommate so he won't bug her at the dance," Fiyero was saying. "But he thinks he's doing her some huge favor and has him convinced that he'll be her hero for doing this. What the poor guy doesn't know is that while he's stuck with Galinda's roommate, Galinda will be all mine and he doesn't stand a chance with her."

'_Galinda was just using me? To make me think that maybe...how could I have been so stupid? Of course she wouldn't want me with someone like him around. She used me and I just fell right into her trap. And what's worse is that I pulled Elphaba into this whole mess. I was just using her to get close to Galinda.' _Boq let out a sigh. Now he really had to find Elphaba – she deserved to know the truth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba entered the main courtyard where Boq had asked her to the Ozdust ballroom at the same time he did.

"I have to talk to you," they both said at the same time.

"You can go first, Miss Elphaba," Boq said with a weak smile

"Boq, I know why you asked me to the ballroom tonight."

"You do?" he asked, surprised.

"I overheard Galinda and her friends talking about it. You were set up Boq," she started.

"I know. I just overheard Fiyero talking about it with his friends. He was going on about how Miss Galinda just wanted me out of her way at the dance," Boq chimed in.

"And so you asked me to go just to get in good graces with my roommate," Elphaba said with a sneer.

"I know I'm not much better than her and I'm sorry that I used you. It...it wasn't very kind of me," Boq said. Elphaba studied him. This was unexpected. She had expected him to deny it, but to admit it and apologize for it? He seemed sincere enough and she sighed.

"I appreciate the apology," she said. Just then she was struck by an idea. "Hey Boq...I'm not sure that Galinda should be able to get away with all this thinking she won."

"What are you saying?" he asked, intrigued.

"I'm saying that I think we need to teach Miss Galinda a lesson," she grinned.

"I don't know..." he started.

"Boq, aren't you tired of people treating you like a freak just because you like school? Aren't you tired of all the snide comments behind your back?" she asked.

"Well..."

"You and me aren't so different, Boq. Not really. I think it's time we show them a thing or two. Why don't we show them what happens when you mess with people like us?" she held out a hand. "What do you say?"

Boq thought it over and slowly grinned. "Let's do it." He stuck his hand in hers and they shook on it. They sat down and began detailing their plan. And so it was that a new alliance had been formed at Shiz University. "Miss Elphaba..." Boq started. "I think this is going to be fun."

"I completely agree with you, Master Boq," she grinned. "Let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Glad you guys like it so far. Elphaba's going to be way out of character in this chapter, but that's part of their plan. So if it seems weird, which it probably will, it's an act. She's still the same Elphaba. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Galinda was putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the evening when Elphaba came back.

"Oh good, you're here Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed. Galinda looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Was it her imagination or did Elphaba sound oddly perky?

"Are you alright, Elphaba?" she asked. Elphaba shot her a smile.

"I'm fine...in fact, I'm wonderful. I know you asked Boq to ask me to the ballroom tonight and I can't thank you enough! He's such a great guy and well...I've been hoping he'd ask me out, but was too...shy to ask him myself. I simply cannot wait for tonight," Elphaba gushed. Galinda blinked. Surely this was not her roommate. Elphaba didn't do perky and she certainly didn't gush. Elphaba bit back a laugh at the look on Galinda's face – this was going to be worth every second in the end.

"Well...good. I'm glad," Galinda said at last. "Do you need any help getting ready?" she offered, completely expecting her to refuse.

"That would be great! I want to make sure I look perfect for Boq," Elphaba grinned.

"Um...okay..." Galinda shook her head. Whatever had gotten into her roommate, she would just go along with it. She helped Elphaba get ready, all the while listening to Elphaba chatter on and on about Boq. '_Sweet Oz, where's the off button?_' she thought to herself. She spotted an old hat someone had given her once and grinned. "Elphaba?" she reached up and grabbed it. "I think you should have this hat. It's so...smart, just like you, and I think it'd really complete the outfit."

Elphaba refrained from rolling her eyes as she took the black pointed hat from Galinda and placed it on her head. "What do you think?"

"It looks...right," Galinda said, surprised that she meant it. Somehow the hat suited her odd roommate. She pushed the thought out of her head. "I should probably go down and meet Fiyero."

"Alright. See you at the ballroom!" Elphaba gave her a little wave. Galinda waved back, still wondering what in the world had gotten into her roommate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba met Boq outside of the ballroom, as they had planned. "You ready?" she asked him.

"I think so. How'd it go with Galinda earlier?"

"Good...she thinks I've lost my mind, but that's the idea," Elphaba laughed. Boq held out his arm and she took it. He led the way into the ballroom and they spotted Galinda and Fiyero in the middle of the room dancing. "Here we go..."

"Oh look, there they are!" Galinda exclaimed. "You should've heard Elphaba earlier. She couldn't stop talking about him!"

"Guess she likes him," Fiyero shrugged.

"Yes, but why?" Galinda mused. "Come on, let's go say hi!" She practically dragged him over to Elphaba and Boq. "Hey guys!"

"Galinda. Fiyero, is it?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero nodded.

"Hey Fiyero, how's it going?" Boq said, completely ignoring Galinda.

'_What the..._' Galinda thought. "Boq! Hello."

He barely spared her a glance. "Oh hey...Balinda was it?" Galinda's jaw dropped.

"No it's Galinda...remember?" she asked.

"Whatever," he waved her off and turned his attention to Elphaba. "Would you care for a drink, darling?"

Elphaba smiled. "Oh that's so sweet of you to ask!" Galinda watched the two of them walk away, holding onto each other.

"What is going on here?" Galinda asked Fiyero.

"They seem to like each other," Fiyero said, amused.

"But...she...that is not normal Elphaba behavior! She's practically giddy. And Boq! Before he was falling all over me and now...now..." Galinda sputtered.

"You've been replaced by the emerald beauty," Fiyero said. Galinda followed his gaze and bit back a gasp as she realized he was staring at Elphaba.

"Excuse me?" she waved her hand in front of his face. "Replaced? By...by...that?!"

"Guess she's more his type."

"But...but...I'm Galinda Upland from the Upper Uplands...I'm everyone's type!" Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"You wanted to set them up so he wouldn't bother you," he reminded her. "So why does it matter if he only has eyes for Elphaba?"

"Well...I guess it doesn't but..." she pouted.

"How about I take you for a spin around the dance floor," he offered, flashing her a smile. She agreed and they headed back to the dance floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see her face when you called her Balinda? That was priceless!" Elphaba laughed.

"Well it serves her right," Boq chuckled. He had agreed to this plan to get back at Galinda, but he had to admit that he was having more fun with Elphaba than he would've thought possible. She wasn't as bad as he had originally thought.

"Just wait until we get to the next part of our plan. She's not going to know what to think!" Elphaba grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is pretty much complete silliness with Elphaba and Boq continuing to try and annoy Galinda. This story isn't going to be completely silly though, it'll get more serious since the next chapter is the arrival of the Lion cub. That scene is going to shake things up a little bit. Hope y'all like it. Let me know what you think. :-)**

* * *

The girls were getting ready for class the next morning when there was a knock at the door. Galinda went to open it and was greeted by a man holding the most beautiful bouquet of pink flowers that she had ever seen.

"Flowers for..." the man checked the card.

"I'm assuming those are for me," Galinda smiled, reaching for them.

"Are you Elphaba Thropp?" he asked.

"Well no, I'm Galinda Upland..." she said, trailing off.

"Well these flowers are for a Miss Elphaba Thropp," he said.

"That'd be me," Elphaba reached for the bouquet and smiled at the man. "Thank you." He nodded and went on his way. Galinda stared at Elphaba wide-eyed.

"Who would be sending you flowers?" she asked. Elphaba checked the card and tried not to laugh.

"Oh! They're from Boq," she let out a very un-Elphaba like sigh as she read the note.

"Why would he send you flowers? You've only gone out together once!" Galinda cried.

"Yes, but he's such a romantic guy. We had such a great time last night, I guess he wanted to surprise me," Elphaba replied. She set the bouquet down on her desk and started rummaging around for something to put them in. Galinda eyed the bouquet

"May I...read the card he included?" she asked. Elphaba nodded.

"Help yourself," she said, as she continued her search for a vase of some sort.

"'_A bouquet of pretty flowers for the prettiest girl at Shiz University. Yours, Boq'" _Galinda read. "The prettiest girl in Shiz University!? I thought that was me!"

"Apparently not," Elphaba grinned. She glanced over at Galinda who was now pouting. "Oh come on, I was kidding. Most of the guys here fall all over themselves just to get a glimpse of you. Boq just...happens to be more attracted to me, I guess. Nothing to worry yourself over."

"Yes but...before he asked you out, he asked me!" Galinda cried. "Did you know that?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. He told me he asked you because he didn't think he'd have a chance with me and hoped that you might set us up. He's quite clever that way," Elphaba said.

"Huh?"

"Oh dear. You didn't think he actually liked you, did you? I mean, he likes you, of course, but simply as a classmate," Elphaba found a glass jar that would have to do for the flowers and got up. She patted Galinda's arm as she put the flowers in the jar. "You know what? Here." She pulled a flower from the jar and handed it to Galinda. "For setting me up with the man of my dreams,"

"I..." Galinda started.

"Couldn't be happier for me? Oh thank you, Galinda, you're such a nice person," Elphaba said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. She started humming as she arranged the flowers to her liking. Galinda looked at her.

'_The whole place has gone insane! What's she going to do now? Start singing?_' she thought to herself. '_Why couldn't I get flowers? I'm Galinda Upland for Oz's sake!_' Someone knocked at the door and she went to get it, finding Fiyero.

"Good morning beautiful," he quipped. She looked at him and peered around him. "What are you looking for?"

"Why couldn't you bring me flowers?" she cried.

"Huh?"

"Oh hello Fiyero," Elphaba said waving at him. "Galinda's just upset because Boq sent me the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. Aren't they lovely?"

"Um...yeah," he said, unsure as to how he was supposed to respond.

"That little munchkin boy can send her flowers and what do I get? You," Galinda pouted.

"Now careful darling, you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings," he said dryly. He watched Elphaba take a flower and tuck it in her hair. "Wow...pink goes good with green..." he said softly, as he stepped into the room. Galinda's jaw dropped again – it sure was doing that a lot lately.

"What did you just say?" she asked. Maybe her ears were playing tricks on her.

"Oh nothing, dearest," he forced himself to look at Galinda and tried not to think about how pretty the pink flower looked in Elphaba's hair. "My, you look lovely today. May I have the honor of escorting you to class?"

"Well that's more like it," she smiled. '_Ha! Boq may have sent her flowers, but Fiyero showed up here personally just so he could take me to class. I don't see Boq anywhere around...'_

"Knock, knock" a voice said. The door was still wide open and Galinda turned to see Boq in the doorway.

'_You have got to be kidding me,_' Galinda thought.

"Good morning, Elphaba. I see you got my flowers. Do you like them?" Boq asked.

"Oh Boq, they're beautiful!" Elphaba cried as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much."

"No thank you, Elphaba, for giving me the most magical night last night. It seemed only fitting that I send some pretty flowers to my...pretty flower," Boq said lamely. Elphaba suppressed a giggle.

"I think I just threw up a little..." Galinda said, holding her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh sorry, Galinda, I forgot you guys were here," Elphaba said.

"Yeah sorry, Balinda," Boq said absently. Galinda narrowed her eyes at him, but he kept his focus on Elphaba. "Ready to go to class?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag," Elphaba turned and walked over to grab her bag and as she accidentally brushed Fiyero's shoulder as she made her way back to Boq. "Sorry," she said, looking up at him briefly, before stepping to Boq and taking his hand. "See you guys later." And with that, Boq and Elphaba went on their way.

"My name is Galinda! Galinda with a Guh! Not Balinda with a Buh!" Galinda called after them. "What is with Biq? He can't even remember my name!"

"Boq," Fiyero corrected, trying to forget how it had felt when his eyes had met Elphaba's for that brief second. It had been an almost electric feeling.

"What?"

"Your roommate spent the better part of yesterday going on and on about the guy, or so you told me last night, and you still got his name wrong. It's Boq," Fiyero said.

"That...that's besides the point!" she sputtered. Fiyero raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't start with me, Winkie boy." Fiyero held up his hands.

"Someone's a little moody this morning," he muttered.

"Well maybe _someone_ wouldn't be so moody if _someone else_ had decided to show up with flowers!" she shot back. She glared at him. "You're lucky you're cute, you know that? It's the only thing keeping me from smacking you at the moment."

"You really know how to charm a guy," he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm sorry Galinda...I'll bring you flowers tomorrow." He grinned at her and felt her annoyance with him disappearing.

"Well...that's okay," she said, smiling slightly.

'_Works_ _every time' _Fiyero thought, smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pretty flowers to my pretty flower?" Elphaba laughed as she walked along with Boq.

"It was the only thing I could think of!" Boq said with a chuckle.

"Galinda looked ill," Elphaba said.

"Well she did 'just throw up a little'" he said, mimicking Galinda. Elphaba let loose another string of laughter.

"We make a good team so far, you know that?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't know if it's neccessary to do this every chapter, but better to be safe right? I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Long note this time. This chapter turned out pretty differently than how I was thinking it was going to. To all the other writers out there, have you ever have a story just sort of take on a mind of its own? I started writing this and found myself going in a different direction than my original idea. The course of this story has changed and hopefully it'll be a good one. This chapter is sort of in fast forward...it moves pretty quickly (at least I feel it does). I pretty much started in the middle of the Lion cub scene in the play and changed it around some, though I kept ome of it the same. **

**I know some of you are going to read this and wonder what's up with Galinda. Basically Galinda and Boq had been together a lot of the day and Galinda's intrigued by him. Not saying that she's fallen for him, but she's really bothered by the fact that there's this guy who isn't really affected by her and has been pretty much ignoring her. So when Fiyero comes up with a plan of his own, she's going to agree to it because she wants Boq to like her - at this point to get back at him for ignoring her. Her**** goal may or may not change. I haven't decided yet****. I was debating about using a chapter to go into more detail about what was up with Galinda and Boq while the cub thing was happening but don't think I will since I don't know if I want to use up the space I have for this story. I may do a oneshot at some point, assuming there's any interest. In any event, I hope it's not moving too fast - please let me know what you think. Thanks so much for all the comments so far, by the way. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Don't shake him!" Elphaba cried. 

"I'm not!" Fiyero exclaimed. "You must think I'm really stupid."

"No, not really stupid," she muttered. She sighed. How in the world had this happened? The day had started out normally enough, aside from her and Boq messing with Galinda. They had been in class with Doctor Dillamond and he had announced that it would be his last day teaching and then three unidentified men came in and hauled him out of the classroom. Madame Morrible had apologized and introduced a new teacher, Professor Nikkidik. The new professor had brought in a cage containing a poor, defenseless Lion cub and something inside Elphaba had snapped. She had been outraged and all of a sudden everyone in the classroom, aside from her and Fiyero, had started moving uncontrollably. Fiyero had grabbed the cage and the two had run out of the room and kept running until they came to a spot underneath a bridge.

"Gee, thanks," Fiyero muttered. "Now what?"

"I don't know! It's not like I've ever done anything like this before," Elphaba said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you did that spell," he said.

"I didn't do that on purpose. It just happened!" she shot back.

"Yeah, well why didn't it affect me?" he asked.

"I have no idea...I guess I just wasn't mad at you," she shrugged. She sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Didn't I just ask you that?" he asked. "We have to let him go, I guess. Somewhere safe."

"Fiyero? Why did you help me?"

"What?"

"You didn't have to get involved...but you did. Why?" she asked.

"I...I guess it made me mad too..." his voice trailed off. He avoided her gaze and took a few steps to the side. "Maybe we could let him out over there," he said, pointing. He continued to go but she grabbed his hand, letting go nearly as quickly as she had grabbed it.

"No...not over there," she said softly, trying to ignore the weird feeling she had gotten when she touched him. "He'll be safer in the woods, I think..."

"Alright..." he said, uncomfortable. What was happening to him? They had touched twice today and both times were very brief – less than a second maybe. But what up with these feelings? He shook his head. He had a perfectly beautiful girlfriend...who was, admittedly, a little crazy, but she was pretty. And that's all he cared about...wasn't it? He shoved those thoughts out of his hand and took a few steps towards the nearby woods. "I'd better get to safety...um, get the cub to safety that is."

"Right," she said. "Guess I'll see you later." Their eyes met and this time held for a brief moment before he headed off towards the woods with the cage. Elphaba sighed as she watched him walk away. '_What's going on with me? Sure, he's good looking, __I guess...well okay, h__e's drop dead gorgeous if I'm going to be honest with myself here. But why should I even waste any thoughts on him? Maybe it's because I've never felt anything like that before..._' She wasn't sure how long she stayed there pondering all of this stuff but after a while it started to rain and she spotted someone walking towards her. Boq.

"There you are! We heard about some sort of commotion happening in your class and I wanted to make sure you were alright," he said, coming to a stop in front of her. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gave him a weak smile. "We?"

"What?"

"You said _we_ heard about some sort of commotion...who's we?"

"Oh Galinda...she was following me around trying to get me to say her name properly. That whole thing really bothers her," he said with a chuckle. "She can't get over it."

"I wish I had seen that..." Elphaba said. He studied her for a moment.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I told you, I'm fine..." she trailed off when she sensed some movement overhead. She looked up and spotted Fiyero and Galinda walking across the bridge each with an arm around each other. Fiyero was holding an umbrella with his free hand. He looked behind him briefly as if sensing he was being watched, but then turned back to Galinda. Boq followed Elphaba's gaze, cringing when he saw the couple kiss.

"You like him don't you?" he asked.

"What?" she said, looking at him.

"Fiyero...you should see the look on your face right about now," Boq smiled.

"Yeah, what about you? You still like Galinda, don't you?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I absolutely love paying her back but...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in her. Not that it matters. We both know what her opinion of me is," he said with a sad chuckle.

"Well she's wrong. You're a special guy, Boq. I know we've only been talking for a couple of days and most of it has been spent plotting, but...well, I think we've gotten to know each other a bit. And I think she'd be lucky to have a guy like you," she said.

"Thanks Elphie," he said, using his new nickname for her. "But even so...all she cares about is Fiyero. Sure, she's paying me some attention now but only because I'm not openly falling at her feet anymore. But she only has eyes for Fiyero...same as you do."

"Even if I did have feelings for him – and I'm not saying that I do for certain. But even if I did...what'd be the point? He'd never look at me the way he looks at her. Galinda is..._that_ girl. That girl every guy wants, but that few can actually have. And in case you haven't noticed, I am not _that _girl." Elphaba said with another sigh. This one of longing.

"We make quite a pair don't we?" he asked her. She chuckled.

"That we do Boq."

She looked at him and for some reason he felt oddly bold. He couldn't explain what possessed him to do what he did next, but he felt a need to. He kissed her.

"What was that?" she asked, softly. Confused, but not mad. At least she didn't seem mad.

"I have no idea...it just felt like the thing to do at the time, I guess," he said, turning a rather interesting shade of pink.

"Careful, you're about to turn the color of my flowers," she teased.

"You're not mad are you?" Boq wanted to know.

"No, I'm not. But I don't know if we would work out...you know as a couple..." she said.

"A real couple you mean?" he asked, laughing. She smiled.

"Yes, a real couple. I mean...did you feel anything when you kissed me?"

"Well...it was nice and all but if you mean sparks and all that? No...sorry," he answered.

"That's okay, I didn't feel anything either. But I think we could work out as friends...once this whole deal with Galinda is over with that is. I think I would like that very much," she admitted.

"I think I would like that too," he said with a smile. "I do think we make a great fake couple though." Elphaba laughed.

"The best!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I followed that boy around most of the afternoon and he still won't say my name properly. It's just not right!" Galinda was complaining to Fiyero.

"You've been talking about Boq for the last hour, Galinda dear," Fiyero said. "What, do you like him or something?"

"Of course not! It's just...no one has ever ignored me so much before. No one's ever treated me that...normally before. I'm not used to it," she said.

"And that intrigues you doesn't it?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes! What does he see in Elphaba that he doesn't see in me?"

"Well she is beautiful, in her own way. And passionate, smart..." he trailed off when he spotted her staring at him.

"Why Fiyero Tiggular...you like her too!" she exclaimed.

"Are you out of your mind? Oh wait, don't answer because I already know: yes," he shook his head.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Passionate?"

"In your own way, sure."

"Smart?" Silence. "Fiyero?

"No comment," he replied.

"I'm choosing to ignore that," she said. "Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't interested in her."

"Galinda..." he started.

"Do it," she pressed. He looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't...I'm not..."

"See? You can't do it. What, is everyone falling for my roommate? What about me?" she cried. "I thought you liked me...I thought Boq liked me..."

"Boq?"

"Yes, Boq. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You said his name properly, on your own," he grinned at her. "You have a thing for that Munchkin boy don't you?"

"I already told you: no," she said.

"Why does it bug you so much that he won't give you any attention unless you bug him?"

"I don't like being ignored..."

"Yeah, but it annoyed you when he did show interest in you. You pawned him off on Elphaba and now you can't stop talking about him. Admit it...you're intrigued by this guy who seems like he doesn't care anything for you," Fiyero laughed.

"Well...maybe I am...a little," she admitted. "This has never happened before." Fiyero shook his head.

"So basically, I'm falling for Elphaba and you're starting to develop a thing for Boq. Too bad they're dating each other," he said.

"I suppose," she replied. He was suddenly overcome by a thought.

"Galinda...you got the two of them together and you managed to do that even though you're not the brightest girl around..." he started.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," he said, though he sounded anything but apologetic. "My point being that you managed to do that on your own. What do you think we could do together?"

"Excuse me?"

Fiyero grinned. "It's quite simple, really. We break them up. I get Elphaba to go out with me and you get Boq."

"I don't _want_ Boq...I just want him to want me again like I thought he did!"

"Fine...you get Boq to like you again so you can squash him like a bug. We both win."

Galinda slowly smiled. "I think I like that idea."

"Perfect," he grinned.

* * *

**Gotta love weird mind games right? It'll be interesting to see who's really messing with who in the next few chapters. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I had a mild case of writer's block and then had a couple of things happen that I needed to deal with, so I didn't have much time to write. But tonight I had some free time so I decided to make myself write the next chapter and there's a little twist I hadn't been expecting when I started this story. Elphie may seem a bit out of character again in one part but there's a reason for it. This chapter is pretty much short scenes between various characters and jumped around quite a bit, just to help move things along since I'm running out of space. Hope you guys like this chapter and please let me know what you think. As always, I am open to any constructive criticism you all have.**

* * *

"Do you really think that this is going to work?" Galinda asked Fiyero the next morning. 

"Of course it will. He's into brainy types isn't he? He is dating Elphaba after all…I think he'll be impressed with what you're doing. Now come on," Fiyero grabbed her hand and tugged her over to where Elphaba and Boq were sitting, eating their breakfast. "Elphaba? Boq? Galinda here has an announcement."

Elphaba glanced at Boq first and then at Galinda, managing to avoid Fiyero's gaze. "Yes, Galinda?"

Galinda cleared her throat. "Like you all, I am outraged at the recent firing of Doctor Dillamond. It's unjustical! Firing him just because he's an Animal? Well I don't plan on simply sitting by and doing nothing. No, I am taking a stand!"

"Really?" Elphaba said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. From here on out I shall no longer be known as Galinda!" Galinda announced triumphantly. Boq and Elphaba glanced at each other, confused.

"Okay…" Elphaba said slowly. "And what will you be known as?"

"Well in honor of how he could never pronounce my name properly, I have decided to go by the name he called me. From here on out I shall be simply: Glinda," she smiled.

"Well that's very…noble of you Galinda…um…Glinda," Elphaba said, producing a smile.

"It is, isn't it?" Galinda (or rather Glinda) beamed. She looked over at Boq. "Well Boq? What do you have to say about that?" Boq blinked.

"Whatever works for you, I guess. Come on, Elphie, let's head to class," the pair gathered up their bags and cleaned up the remains of their breakfast before heading on their way.

"I…he…he just left! He didn't say anything!" Glinda cried.

"That's not entirely true…he did say 'whatever works for you, I guess'," Fiyero said with a grin. Glinda narrowed her eyes at him.

"I thought he was supposed to be impressed! You said he would be. He didn't even care!"

"I apparently misjudged our munchkin friend," Fiyero said thoughtfully.

"You think?" she said sarcastically. "Now what?"

"Let me think…" he pondered that in his mind. "Maybe if you showed more initiative in your schoolwork…that's it! You go up to him with some sob story about how you're failing your classes and have to get your grades up so you don't get kicked out of school."

"But wouldn't he wonder why I didn't ask Elphaba?" she asked.

"Hmm…perhaps…but not if she was too busy tutoring me," he said. Glinda smiled.

"It might work…no, it better work because I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

* * *

"Was it me or was the whole thing with Galinda weird?" Boq asked Elphaba later on. 

"Indeed…it almost makes me wonder if she and Fiyero are up to something," Elphaba mused.

"You think so?" Boq asked.

"I'm not sure…but just in case, I think we need to keep an eye on those two."

* * *

"Hey Elphaba!" Elphaba stopped in her tracks. Classes were over and she couldn't possibly think of who could be calling her. It certainly didn't sound like Boq. She turned and found Fiyero jogging in her direction. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Elphaba…I think we all know that my grades aren't exactly great…" he started. She snorted.

"Not exactly great? One way of putting it," she muttered.

"Yes…but I need to do something about it. My father will have my head if I fail out of another school. It's time for me to be serious about my studies," he said. She gaped at him.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Fiyero?" she asked, suspiciously. He laughed.

"Is it so weird that I would suddenly care about my schoolwork?" he asked, attempting to look innocent.

"Yes. Yes it is. I thought you were Mr. Dancing Through Life. No cares in the world and all that."

"Hey, I helped you out with that cub didn't I?" he asked.

"Well yes."

"There's more to me than you think, Miss Elphaba. Yes it is true that I usually scoff at schoolwork and believe me, the idea of spending my time studying doesn't thrill me. But I have to do something and I can't think of a better person to ask. So what do you say?" Fiyero gave her his best charming smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll help you, but don't even bother trying to charm me."

He gaped at her for a moment. How did she know these things? "Considering what happened with the Lion cub I doubt I'd need to try." Her eyes flashed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

"Admit it. You felt something when you grabbed my hand – that's why you let go so fast," he said, feeling smug.

"You're dreaming," she said.

"Yeah? Then I guess it won't affect you at all if I do this." He tugged her into his arms. "Well?"

"I…I don't feel a thing…I have a boyfriend…" she managed, trying to ignore how right it felt to have his arms around her. He pressed a couple of fingers to the side of her neck and grinned.

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?" he asked. "And why is it you seem to be having trouble drawing a full breath? Can you tell me that?"

"I…I don't feel anything for you, like I said…I have a boyfriend…" she repeated. He inched closer.

"So you said. And yet you still can't explain your reaction to me being so close," he murmured, tracing her cheek with his finger.

"Let me go…please," she whispered as a cloud of unexplainable panic settled in around her. He looked her in the eye, surprised to find that she looked almost as if she was on the verge of tears. He released her and took a step back. "Don't ever do that to me again," she warned, though her voice was weak.

"I'm sorry." And he was. He wasn't sure what had caused this reaction in her, but that hadn't been his intention. "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry," he repeated. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's okay…" her voice trailed off. "I'm…I'm still willing to tutor you but you have to promise not to do anything like that again."

"Okay," he said softly.

"I'll meet you in the library tomorrow…but now…I…I have to go," she said and then hurried away.

'_What in Oz was that about?'_ Fiyero thought to himself. He shook his head. '_Watch it, Fiyero…you're never going to have a chance with her if you scare her to death.' _He took a deep breath. Why did girls have to be so complicated?

* * *

"So please Boq? Will you please tutor me?" Glinda asked, batting her eyelashes at him. She had cornered him after his last class and had been practically begging him for his help with her schoolwork.

"Do you have something in your eye?" he asked, uncomfortable. If he didn't know better he would've thought that Glinda was flirting with him. This of course couldn't be the case since she had so willingly pawned him off on her roommate.

Glinda sighed. "Oh Boq…you're the smartest boy in our class and I so desperately need your help!"

"But why not ask Elphaba?" he asked.

"Elphaba has enough on her plate now as it is. Besides I don't think she could tutor me as well as you could. Please Boqqy?" She made a face. '_Boqqy? Where did that come from?' _she thought then shook her head and plastered on another smile.

Boq could feel his eyes nearly pop out of his head. '_Boqqy?_' She batted her eyelashes at him again. "Um sure, Glinda but…please…don't call me Boqqy…it just doesn't sound right."

"Oh Boq, you're so wonderful!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

'_This should be interesting'_ Boq thought to himself.

* * *

"And then she just starts begging me to tutor her…" Boq was telling Elphaba who seemed to be lost in thought. "Elphaba?" They were walking back to her dorm after eating dinner together.

"Oh sorry Boq…it's just…Fiyero came up to me earlier asking me to tutor him…" she said absently.

"Really?" Boq asked. "Interesting."

"They've got to be up to something, though I can't imagine what that could be. All I know is, we have to step our game up," Elphaba said.

"Step it up?"

"Earlier Fiyero…well he was trying to get me to admit I felt something for him and…" she started.

"He didn't try anything did he? That no good…" Boq started but she stopped him.

"No…he didn't really do anything…I just got sort of freaked out for some reason. He stopped when I asked him too," she said quickly.

"Oh…well good. But what does that have to do with us stepping up our game?" he asked.

"You should've seen the way he looked at me Boq. Like he actually…" she shook her head. "I have to make him believe that me and him could never work out in case he was actually interested…"

"But Elphie, you like him! If he's interested in you, that's great," Boq said, confused.

"No it's not! I thought I explained this to you before…I'm not the type of girl he needs to be with, don't you see that? He'd only break my heart and if he thinks he doesn't have a chance well…maybe he'll…" she trailed off.

"Okay…we'll step it up a notch," Boq said softly. They had reached her dorm by that point and she thanked him before stepping inside. '_This all is getting so complicated_. _Makes you wonder what's going to happen next,'_ Boq thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the comments so far! Definitely keep them coming and as always, constructive criticism is always appreciated. This is another chapter that moves pretty quickly. I think I'm going to do two more chapters for this story and have sped it up here to help get it to where I want to be. I went back and forth on the whole tutoring idea especially with Fiyero and Elphaba since I've seen that done, and done well, several times. But I had never seen a Glinda/Boq tutor session and thought it could be interesting. Basically what we have here is obvious. Fiyero and Elphaba like each other. Boq likes Glinda and Glinda may be developing feelings for Boq. I decided to have Glinda really annoy Boq during their study session. A lot of that isn't written, but in the interlude when we're checking in with Fiyero and Elphaba, we can assume that she has been driving him absolutely crazy and by the time we rejoin them, Boq is at the end of his rope and an argument breaks out. I hope that whole scene isn't too cliche. I've seen it done so many times and know it can be predictable. But I thought it would work for where I want this story to end up. I'm not completely happy with the scene, but hope it's at least readable and somewhat enjoyable. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"So you see Galin...oops, sorry...Glinda...this is why we..." Boq was saying the next afternoon in the library.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the loveliest eyes?" she interrupted. He looked up at her.

"What?"

"Your eyes...they're very nice," she smiled.

"Um...thanks. But anyway, like I was saying..." he tried again.

"Boq?"

"What?"

"What is it you see in my roommate?" Glinda asked.

"Why does that matter?" Boq asked, confused.

"Just wondering...So? What is it about her?"

"She's a lovely girl and we have fun together...look Glinda, I didn't come here to talk about my girlfriend. So how about we stop the chit chat and get down to studying?" he asked. She sighed.

"Have it your way."

"Okay then...now, like I was saying..." he kept talking but Glinda found herself watching him instead of listening to him.

'_He does have nice eyes...and a nice enough voice and...what am I thinking?!' _Glinda shook her head and tried to concentrate on whatever it was Boq was talking about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba was stunned. She had spent the last hour with Fiyero and he actually seemed like he was starting to get what she was saying.

"This is amazing! I actually understand what you're talking about. It's so tough in class sometimes, the way the professors just drone on and on," Fiyero said. "You're a very good teacher, Elphaba." He smiled at her and she gave him a shy smile in return.

"Thank you," she said.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry about yesterday..." he started.

"You already apologized for that."

"I know but...I still feel bad," he said. He looked at her and let out a sigh. "I guess I'm just used to girls falling all over themselves for me."

"You're so modest," she said, hiding a smile.

"Hey, it's true. I can't help it if I happen to be irresistible," he grinned. She laughed a little. "You need to do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Laugh...you have a nice laugh," he said softly.

"Um thanks...I think...did you have a point?"

"Just that I'm used to not having to work to get a girl to admit she liked me...and I really did think something happened the day with the Lion cub. Even if it was just one-sided...but in any event, I shouldn't have come at you like that."

"Fiyero, for the last time it's okay." Elphaba took a deep breath. "Fiyero?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe it wasn't entirely one-sided," she said softly. Their eyes met for a moment and then she broke the contact and looked at her book. "Where were we?" He studied her another moment and smiled.

"The Great Ozian War," he answered. And with that, they resumed studying.

-----------------------------------------------

Boq was about ready to strangle Glinda. The girl simply wouldn't stop asking questions. About the schoolwork, about Elphaba – for the two hours or so, all she had done was ask question after question after question.

"Hey Boq?" she asked. He gritted his teeth.

"Another question? Why am I not surprised..." he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...this is only about your five hundredth question this hour. It's a little exhausting."

"Exhausting." She looked at him. "Exhausting, am I? You're the tutor aren't you? I thought I was supposed to ask you questions!"

"Yes, but you don't shut up long enough for me to teach you anything!" Her jaw dropped.

"Did you just yell at me?"

"I..." he cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry, Glinda. I don't know what's gotten into me...maybe I'm over tired. I shouldn't have yelled."

"No, you shouldn't have. I'm just trying to become a better student and what do you do? Yell at me."

"I said I was sorry," he said.

"And that makes it okay?" she sniffled. "No one ever speaks to me that way." Boq narrowed his eyes as another wave of irritation went through him.

"Excuse me for forgetting I'm in the presence of a princess," he said sarcastically. "I suppose I should be on my hands and knees thanking you for the distinct honor of answering your never ending steam of questions."

"I don't appreciate your tone," she said.

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it?"

"Look buddy," she started. "I will not tolerate rudeness from a nerdy, pathetic munchkin boy."

"Well then maybe I can't tolerate a stuck up, spoiled, annoying Gillikin girl like you." She let out a sound that sounded sort of like a growl.

"Why did I ever ask you for your help?"

"Because you're failing all your classes and are about to be kicked out of school?" Boq couldn't stop himself. Maybe it was the fact that he was annoyed with her about trying to trick him and Elphaba. Maybe he really didn't get enough sleep the last night. Maybe he was losing his mind. Whatever it was, he simply couldn't help himself from pushing all her buttons until they were yelling at each other.

"You are impossible!" they yelled at the same time. What happened next could only be described as temporary insanity, or so Glinda would think later on. One minute they were yelling at each other and the next minute they found themselves kissing. They broke apart shortly after the kiss started and gaped at each other.

"What in Oz was that?" Glinda asked, her eyes wide.

"We were arguing and you kissed me," he stammered.

"Oh no...you kissed me," she said.

"Did not," he countered.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Boq let out a half scream.

"What are we? Five years old? This is ridiculous! It doesn't matter who kissed who...it shouldn't have happened," he said. He looked at her and it occurred to him that he had just kissed the girl of his dreams. Sure, she had been annoying him all afternoon, but he still liked her. Maybe if she liked him too, they could be together and Elphaba could have Fiyero. She liked him after all. Before he could continue to follow that train of thought he suddenly remembered the end of his conversation with Elphaba the day before.

"_You should've seen the way he looked at me Boq. Like he actually…" she shook her head. "I have to make him believe that me and him could never work out in case he was actually interested…"_

"_But Elphie, you like him! If he's interested in you, that's great," Boq said, confused._

"_No it's not! I thought I explained this to you before…I'm not the type of girl he needs to be with, don't you see that? He'd only break my heart and if he thinks he doesn't have a chance well…maybe he'll…" she trailed off. _

_"Okay…we'll step it up a notch," Boq said softly._

What was he thinking? He couldn't pursue anything with Glinda and completely ignore what Elphaba had wanted. And besides, what she had said about Fiyero sort of applied what he felt about Glinda. Sure he liked her and all, but would they ever be able to work?

He guessed not.

He sighed and decided to do what Elphaba and him had planned and took the whole thing a step farther.

"Glinda...I liked kissing you but...I care about Elphaba a lot. In fact, I'm in love with her," he started. She looked at him.

"But Boq..." she started.

"No...me and Elphaba are in love and the truth is..." he took a deep breath. "I've asked her to marry me and she said yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Finally. It seems like such a long time since I've written anything for this story. This chapter is pretty much in fast forward...meaning I wanted to move the story along since we're coming close to the end. Anyway sorry it took so long and hope you like this chapter even if it is rushed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Sweet Oz, look at the time! I didn't realize how late it was. We better head to the dining hall if we want dinner." Fiyero said after looking at his watch. "That is if you want to go with me." 

Elphaba considered this and gave him a small smile. "Dinner sounds great. I'm starving." So with that they gathered up their things and headed to the dining hall and got some food. They settled down at a table to eat.

"Think we should save a couple of seats in case Glinda and Boq show up?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba nodded.

"That'd probably be a good idea. I wonder where they are," she pondered.

-------------------------------------------------

"You're what?!" Glinda exclaimed loudly.

"We're...we're going to be married," Boq said lamely. She gaped at him.

"But...you...you can't be serious?"

"I'm afraid I am..." he started.

"You've just started dating her! And you're getting married?! Boq, that's madness!" she cried.

"Well...we've known each other all semester..."

"Even so! Marriage? You can't marry her!"

"Why do you even care? You have a boyfriend remember?" he reminded her.

"I...I just...Elphaba is my friend and you..."

"I am your tutor. That's all. Look Glinda...I'd like to be friends with you but that's all we could ever be," he said. "I think we'd better go find your boyfriend and my...my fiancé."

"Alright Boq," she said, defeated. "I'm sorry...I'm happy for you."

"No you're not," he said softly.

"I will be. Come on...let's go," she said, gathering up her things and leading the way out of the library.

'_What's she so upset about anyway? It's not like she was ever interested in me as a person. She couldn't wait to pawn me off on Elphaba to get rid of me,' _Boq thought.

-------------------------------------------------

Elphaba laughed at a funny story Fiyero was telling. She couldn't believe how great they were getting along. It almost made her wonder if maybe things could work out for them after all. She was debating calling off the whole thing with Boq when he walked it following Glinda. She waved them over and took notice of the strange look on both their faces.

'_What in Oz?' _she thought.

"Hey! There you guys are," Fiyero said happily, though secretly he was annoyed that they had shown up. He had been enjoying having Elphaba all to himself for the day and was starting to feel bad about trying to break up her relationship. But he couldn't help feeling curious about what was going on with Glinda and Boq. They both had the oddest looks on their faces.

"Well Elphaba, I must be offering you my congratulations," Glinda said as she took a seat.

Elphaba looked at her, confused. "Congratulations? On what?" She asked as she took a sip of milk.

"On your engagement, of course!" the blonde replied. Elphaba nearly choked on her milk.

"My...my what?" she sputtered while Fiyero's jaw dropped.

"Your engagement to Boq! He's just told me the wonderful news," Glinda said, trying to look happy for her roommate.

"What?!" Fiyero and Elphaba exclaimed at the same time.

"I know we agreed to keep it a secret, dearest, but I simply had to tell her the news," Boq said. Elphaba and Fiyero both turned their attention to him, both looking like they were about ready to strangle him. "Is...is that alright?"

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Elphaba asked. "Dearest?" She spat out the last word and without waiting for him to reply, stood and grabbed his arm pulling him up. She proceeded to drag him out of the dining hall.

"Is something wrong?" Boq asked tentatively.

"Is something wrong?" she mimicked. "Is something wrong?! What is wrong with you?!"

"You...you told me to step it up a notch, remember?"

"I didn't tell you to tell her we were getting married!"

"But she...she kissed me and I didn't want..."

"She what!?"

"She kissed me?" he asked.

"She kissed you," she repeated. "Which led you to tell her we were engaged?"

"Well...it seemed like she kind of started to like me and I didn't want to ruin the plan..."

"Our plan never involved us getting married! Now what are we going to do?"

"We don't actually have to get married..."

"You bet your Munchkin butt we don't actually have to get married," she snapped. "But now we have two people thinking we are!"

"Well we can just go back in there and tell them..."

"And tell them what? Hey guys, guess what? We're not getting married, in fact, we're not even a real couple..." she started.

"How did this get so complicated?" he asked.

"By you telling Glinda we're getting married. Now we're going to have to break up."

"Aw, Elphaba. I know I messed up but I don't want to lose you as a friend," he said. She looked at him for a few seconds.

"Not break up the friendship, you moron! Break up as a couple."

"But we're not a couple."

"Sweet Oz...spend a day with Glinda and come back an idiot." Elphaba sighed. "We have to stage a break up."

"Oh. Right," Boq said lamely. "But what about Fiyero?"

"I...I don't know. We had a good day together Boq...in fact I was actually thinking of telling him the truth," she said with another sigh. "But now...I don't know what to do about him. We don't even know how he's taking the news of our engagement."

"Well...I guess we better head back inside and see." Boq said. She nodded. "I'm sorry I caused this mess. I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay Boq," she said softly. "Come on." She led the way back inside the dining hall.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Married? Married!? How can they be getting married!?" Fiyero was currently yelling.

"He asked her?" Glinda said. "Duh." Fiyero glared at her.

"They're not supposed to be getting married! They are supposed to break up, remember? We were supposed to break them up so I could get Elphaba and you could squash Boq like a bug." He looked at Glinda who had suddenly turned pale. "What's wrong with you? Just figured out our plan is ruined?"

"Fiyero." Glinda nodded behind him. He turned and to his horror found Elphaba and Boq staring at him.

"Your plan? You were plotting to break us up?" Elphaba asked softly.

"Elphaba..." Fiyero started.

"Why would you do something like that? What, did you want to add me to a list of conquests for you or something?"

"It wasn't like that," he insisted.

"No? What about that day with the Lion Cub?" she challenged. "You were trying so hard to make me admit to having feelings for you, remember?"

"Now wait a minute...I apologized for that," he said.

"And I believed you," she said shaking her head. "This was all some sort of game to you wasn't it?"

"Elphaba, no. I really do care about you..."

"If that was the case then you wouldn't have tried to break up me and my boyfriend," she said. She turned her attention to Glinda. "And you. You went along with it and for what? Just to hurt Boq?"

"That's not..." Glinda started.

"I believe Fiyero's words were that he was going to get me and you would squash Boq like a bug. Isn't that what he said?"

"Well yes it is but...I..." Glinda turned her attention to Boq. "That was before I got to know you..."

"Got to know me? You've been annoying me for days now. You never cared about me until I wasn't interested in you. And even then, you still never cared about me. You just wanted to break up my relationship," Boq said angrily.

"But Boq that kiss today..."

"Was a mistake that will not happen again. I'm sorry to ruin your plans Miss Glinda, but I am not a bug waiting to be squished by your spoiled foot."

"And you also didn't succeed in breaking us up," Elphaba said. "Me and Boq are going to get married and there's nothing you can do about it." Boq gaped at her. "Come on Boq," she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the dining hall for the second time that evening.

"Fiyero...you are the most brainless person I have ever met! Now Elphaba and Boq are both furious with me! And I really am starting to have feelings for him." Glinda sighed.

"Well it didn't exactly help me either, now did it? What are we going to do?" he asked.

She gave a humorless laugh. "What are we going to do? Nothing. We tried to interfere before and look where it got us."

"Do you want to see Boq marry Elphaba?" he challenged.

"Well...no," she said slowly.

"Then we need to do something, don't we?"

"I guess. But whatever we do, it better work."

"Believe me, the last thing I want is to lose Elphaba forever to that pathetic Munchkin boy," Fiyero said.

"Hey! I'm falling for that pathetic Munchkin boy," Glinda snapped.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "This is such a mess."

"You think?" she asked sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say for once. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them. Keep them coming and I hope you guys like this chapter. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Elphaba, slow down! I can barely keep you with you," Boq exclaimed as he rushed to match Elphaba's quick pace.

"How dare he? How dare they?" Elphaba muttered.

"Well...we were playing a trick on them too..." Boq started. She stopped suddenly and turn towards him so quickly he almost crashed into her.

"That was different, Boq. Yes, we were messing around with them, but we were not messing with their hearts or their relationship," Elphaba argued. "Maybe we were never a real couple, but they didn't know that. From everything they knew we were in love with each other. And they decided to break us up and for what? Fiyero wanted another notch on his bedpost and Glinda just wanted to hurt you. It's not right."

"You're right," Boq sighed. "But now we have a new problem."

"What's that?" she asked.

"You just confirmed our non-existent engagement," he reminded her.

"Oh...right,"

"So unless you really want to marry me, I think we have a problem..."

"Well we do have a lot in common," she said seriously. His jaw dropped. She managed to stay serious for another second and then chuckled. "Relax Boq, you're my best friend and all but I don't want to marry you. We established earlier that we have no sparks, remember?"

"Whew. For a moment I thought you had fallen for my Munchkin charms," he teased. He studied her for a moment. "Hey..."

"What?"

"Am I really your best friend?" he asked. Her eyes softened.

"Well you're the best friend I ever had," she said.

"Thanks Elphie...you too," he smiled at her.

----------------------------------------------------

"We have to find a way to let them know how we feel about them," Fiyero was saying as he paced around Glinda.

"Which will be hard to do since I doubt either one is speaking to us," Glinda muttered. "Thanks to you."

"So you've reminded me every thirty seconds," he said as he shot a glare at her.

"Just making sure you know whose fault this is," she said smugly.

"Like you share no part of the blame. Maybe it was my idea, but you did go along with it. And I also might point out that if you hadn't of been so quick to unload Boq on Elphaba in the first place, none of this would have ever happened," he shot back.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to go fall in love with her!"

"Or that you would fall for him. Face it Glinda, you acted like a spoiled princess automatically assuming that Boq wasn't good enough for you. You didn't even give him a chance," Fiyero said.

"I swear to Oz, the next time someone calls me a spoiled princess I'll...I'll"

"Scramble around for a good threat?" he grinned. She growled at him. "Please. What are you going to do? You sp –"

"Don't even think about it!" She picked up her dinner tray and raised it over her head.

"Like you'd actually hit me with that," he scoffed. "Ow!" he yelped as she slammed it into his head. "You just hit me with a dinner tray!"

"I warned you," she grinned.

"I didn't even call you a spoiled princess," he pouted. "Ouch! Stop that!" He threw his hands over his aching head.

"Want to go for three? This is fun!"

"This is ridiculous! How did this happen? One minute we were on our way to breaking them up and now you're assaulting me with dining hall trays!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now Glinda, the fact of the matter is that we are both responsible for what happened. We cannot afford to turn on each other now."

"I guess you're right. But what do we do?"

"Well...I think that you should make up with Elphaba and I'll talk to Boq," Fiyero offered.

"Oh sure, give me Elphaba."

"You two are roommates. I'll have to deal with her myself sooner or later, but I have the luxury of being able to lock myself in my room while I figure out how to show her that my feelings for her are real. You sleep in the same room with her. She could kill you in her sleep if she wanted to," he pointed out. She cringed.

"You do have a point there," she agreed. "Okay so suppose that I can get on good terms with Elphaba and you with Boq...then what?"

"If we can both be on good terms with the other...that is to say the other one than the one we want, then they can talk the other into talking to us."

"What?" she asked, looking completely confused. Fiyero sighed.

"Boq and Elphaba are engaged, remember? They trust each other, they care about each other. If I want Elphaba to trust me, Boq has to. If I can get him to talk to me, then he might convince her to talk to me too. Just like you and Elphaba. See?"

"Yes...but Fiyero?"

"What?"

"Even if we can get them to talk to us, they're still engaged. What are we supposed to do about that?" she wanted to know.

"We'll...we'll worry about that later," Fiyero said, though he sounded unsure of himself. "Trust me."

"The last time I did that, all this mess happened."

"Only because you started it all in the first place," Fiyero retorted. "We can't possible make things any worse than they already are, right?"

"I guess..." Glinda trailed off. "Well I guess I better go find Elphaba."

"And I'll go find Boq...assuming they aren't together." Fiyero held out a hand to Glinda. "Good luck." She grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Good luck to you too. We're both going to need it," Glinda sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. :) I'm not too thrilled with this chapter since I feel like everyone is out of character at one point or another. The problem is that I have 2 chapters left, including this one, and it had to move pretty quickly even though it's sort of long. I have some more to say about it, but will wait until the end so as not to give anything anyway. And yes I do know that sincereically isn't a word, but sounded like something Glinda would say. ;)**

* * *

"For the last time, I have absolutely nothing to say to you," Elphaba growled at Glinda later that evening. 

"Elphaba, please, we have to talk about this. Just hear me out. Please," Glinda pleaded. Elphaba studied her for a moment.

"You have five minutes."

"Thank you," Glinda sighed. "I don't know where to begin..."

"Just...take it from the beginning, alright? And get on with it, the clock is ticking."

"Well...I...Boq...Boq was annoying me and I wasn't interested so I figured I'd pawn him off on you..."

"Without any regard to either his or my feelings," Elphaba interjected.

"I admit I did not care about hurting either one of you. I wanted Boq gone so I could have Fiyero. I'm Glinda Uplands from the Uplands, certainly anyone less than a prince is not acceptable. At least that's what I've always been told."

"Did you ever occur to you to think for yourself?" Elphaba asked. Glinda let out a very un-Glinda like snort.

"Elphaba, my family is...very concerned about appearances," Glinda started.

"Now there's a surprise," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"Every move...every decision my parents ever made while I was growing up was carefully planned out...Appearances are everything. It doesn't matter what's going on underneath the surface. I learned from a young age not to second guess what my parents did or thought. It was easier to just go along."

"So it's okay to hurt innocent people just to make yourself look good? Glinda, that's pathetic."

"Yes it is."

Elphaba glanced at her. She had hardly expected Glinda to agree with her.

"I acted out of concern for my own needs and no one else's. And then you and Boq were dating and so happy..."Glinda's voice trailed off. "I've never had any guy not be interested in me before...and it drove me crazy. I know I'm not the smartest person here at Shiz, but I know I'm pretty. You use what you have and I don't have very much. It is all about appearances you know." Glinda offered a weak smile. "I know I could never get a smart guy like Boq to like me because of who I am. I just come in a pretty package. You...you have more to offer. Guys like Boq...and guys like Fiyero."

"Please let's not talk about Fiyero right now," Elphaba said, spitting out his name, but stopped. "Are you saying you were jealous of me?

"As much as I hate to say it, yes. All of a sudden my looks weren't enough and I guess on some level I was trying to prove I could make a guy like Boq like me for...me."

"And then if you could manage that, then what? Make him like you only to hurt him?" Elphaba asked.

"Maybe at first." At Elphaba's raised eyebrow, Glinda sighed. "Okay, forget the maybe. I admit it. I wanted him to like me so I could hurt him. My intentions were cruel in the beginning but...Fiyero...Elphaba, I know you don't want to talk about him, but you must know that he was sincereically falling for you." Elphaba let out a humorless chuckle.

"Hey I'm impressed...you said that with a straight face."

"I mean it. He thought you were beautiful and passionate and smart. He really cares about you, Elphaba. You have to believe me." Glinda said. Elphaba shook her head.

"How can I believe you after what you did?" she asked softly. Glinda nodded slightly.

"Fair enough." She paused. "Elphaba...I am really sorry about all of this. Truly. And to be honest? The more I got to know Boq...he got under my skin..."

"Oh please..."

"It's the truth. I think I may be falling in love with him. Only trouble is he hates me and is going to marry you." Glinda sighed and Elphaba studied her.

"If you're really in love with him...or falling in love with him...whatever..." Elphaba paused. "What will you do about my and his...marriage? How do I know if this is simply another scheme devised to break us up?"

"Elphaba...to be perfectly honest with you...this is a scheme - only not in the way you think it is. Fiyero...me and him only want to prove to both of you that our feelings are real. We don't want you to hate us..."

"If that's the case, why aren't you talking to Boq and Fiyero talking to me?"

"Because Fiyero thought...he thought if I could get you talking to me and if he could get Boq talking to him then maybe...maybe you'd convince the other to talk to the other of us."

"What?" Elphaba asked, sincerely confused.

"That's what I said," Glinda chuckled. "Basically...if Boq sees you on speaking terms with me, maybe he would talk with me...and if Boq is on speaking terms with Fiyero then maybe you'd talk to him." Glinda paused. "And to be entirely truthful, I think Fiyero is scared of you right now."

Elphaba let out a laugh before she could help herself. "As he should be." She sobered quickly and looked at her roommate. "Supposing you and he are successful...me and Boq are...as far as you know...still going to be married. Whatever will you and Fiyero do if that happens?"

"Nothing," Glinda said softly, surprising both Elphaba and herself. "I...I obviously can't speak for Fiyero, but...if I really am falling for Boq...and I believe I am...then I want him happy. If you're the one who akes him happy, then I want you two to be together. I just...I would like to at least be friends with both of you."

"You're serious aren't you?" Elphaba couldn't quite explain it, but couldn't help having a sense that the blonde was being honest with her.

"Yes I am." Glinda looked at her. "I was wrong. I admit it. I only hope one day you can forgive me."

"Glinda, you surprise me. I think you have more depth than you realize." Elphaba thought for a moment. "I'm not happy with what you did and I still can't understand why you did it...but I accept your apology."

"Friends?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Maybe someday," Elphaba answered honestly. Glinda nodded.

"I'll take it."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Look Boq...I am in love with Elphaba. I know you don't believe me but that is the truth. I just wanted her for myself..."

"I know, so you could have your way with her and be done with it," Boq countered.

"No. That is not true and never was. Elphaba intrigues me, she makes me feel things I've never felt before. She makes me think and gets under my skin. She's beautiful and complex and there's this vulnerability there, but so much strength..." he trailed off.

"Oh sweet Oz, you are in love with her aren't you?" Boq sighed. "Whatever happened to people talking to each other? If Glinda had only told me she wasn't interested when I asked her to the Ozdust ballroom instead of trying to pawn me off on Elphaba...then me and her never would've come up with that scheme to get back at her and this whole mess never would have happened."

"What?" Fiyero asked. "What did you just say?"

"If Glinda had told me she wasn't interested..." Boq started.

"After that."

"The whole mess wouldn't have happened."

"Before that."

"Me and Elphaba never would've...uh-oh," Boq went pale as he realized his mistake.

"I believe you said something about a scheme?" Fiyero pounced. "You and Elphaba were scheming?"

"I don't know if I'd call it that...I mean you and Glinda, now that was some scheming," Boq started, trailing off when he saw the look on Fiyero's face.

"How about you tell me exactly what you and Elphaba were up to."

"Why should I do that? You're the one who tried to exploit her feelings for you," Boq shot back.

"I told you. I am in love with her and I thought you had figured it out," Fiyero said, starting to lose his patience.

"Oh I do believe you love her, though your actions as of late hardly prove it. Face it. You had feelings for her and as far as you knew, she was in love with me. Instead of just letting her be happy, you schemed to make her yours. You could have broken her heart, but that didn't matter to you."

"It was wrong, I admit. Look, when the whole business started I wasn't in love with her...I didn't plan on that happening..."

"So it would've been okay to hurt someone you barely cared about? It's still wrong, regardless of what your feelings for her became."

"I know that! You think I don't? I never said I was smart, but it doesn't mean I'm dumb! I know what I did was wrong. I should have been honest with her from the beginning."

"Yes. If everyone had been honest with each other..."

"Speaking of honesty," Fiyero interrupted. "You were just about to tell me what you and her were up to. You didn't think I forgot about that did you?"

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you."

"Aside from the fact that you're all of a sudden talking about how everyone should have been honest with each other from the beginning? Boq, I think you're a good guy, but I can and will beat you up if I need to. Is that a good enough reason?"

"What a situation. If I don't tell you, you beat me up. If I do, then Elphaba will kill me."

"Better to go out an honest man, wouldn't you say?" Fiyero said with a grin. Boq sighed.

"Elphaba overheard Glinda talking about how she had pawned me off on her and I heard you talking to some of the guys about the same thing..."

"Wait a second. You guys knew?"

"About that, yes. I played right into her little trap and when I found out the truth I was mad...hurt, yes, but mad. Me and Elphaba found each other, both intending to tell the other what we had learned. Elphaba decided that we couldn't let Glinda get away with it so we decided to come up with a plan of our own. We would act like we had fallen madly in love. We were both sick and tired of being treated like freaks by people like you and Glinda and wanted to do something about it. Neither one of us ever imagined you would get involved," Boq explained. He glanced at Fiyero who seemed to be digesting this information. To Boq's great surprise, Fiyero slowly smiled.

"So...you're telling me that this whole thing...Your whole relationship with Elphaba was...was a lie? You were never romantically involved?"

"Well no...though we did become good friends..."

"And...the whole thing about being engaged? When did you guys plan that?"

"Well...to be honest...Elphaba was starting to fall for you and I still cared about Glinda, though I can't imagine why...and she decided we needed to step things up a notch because she didn't want...she didn't want to fall in love with you."

"Why not?" Fiyero asked softly.

"She...she doesn't believe that she's the type of girl guys fall for. She didn't believe you would ever feel the same way."

"She was wrong about that," Fiyero muttered.

"I know that...but she doesn't. When you guys got closer, it scared her. So I agreed to step things up a notch. Though to be truthful we hadn't discussed pretending to be engaged...I sort of blurted that out after kissing Glinda...and then...well."

"I tried to push her into admitting her feelings for me and she found out about the plot," Fiyero let out a sad sigh. "No wonder she was so mad."

"Not as much mad as hurt," Boq corrected. Fiyero nodded and was silent for a moment. All of sudden Fiyero's head shot up.

"So you and Elphaba were never involved and have been scheming behind my and Glinda's backs?"

"Didn't we just go over all of that?" Boq asked, raising an eyebrow. Fiyero chuckled.

"Nice talking to you Boq."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Elphaba...I need to talk with her about her scheme..."

"Now wait a minute, you can't tell her you know! She'll kill me..."

"Then I guess you're dying. You can come along if you want," Fiyero laughed again. "A girl who comes up with a scheme to get back at her roommate...I knew I loved her."

"You're not mad?"

"Oh I didn't say I wasn't mad, but I am impressed. Are you coming or not?"

Boq sighed. "This is not going to be pretty."

"But it'll be fun," Fiyero answered merrily. "She has some nerve doesn't she?"

"Hey, at least we never tried to break anyone up," Boq muttered.

"You have a point, there. Look, I agree that what me and Glinda were doing is worse, but even so...I find this new bit of information very interesting. Now come on...we have women to get."

* * *

**Author's note continued: This was a tough chapter to write because things had to get at least somewhat cleared up between Glinda/Elphaba and Boq/Fiyero because the next chapter will focus more on Elphaba/Fiyero. It was hard to come up with a good way to clear things up so having Glinda be honest to Elphaba seemed like a good way to do it - though I think Elphaba's OOC for the most part. A couple of lines seemed okay, but Elphaba tends to come across as someone who holds a grudge. She had to at least be peaceful with Glinda since her real issue was always Fiyero. As far as Boq and Fiyero, it made sense to have Boq accidently mention him and Elphaba's scheme since it'll make the next chapter more interesting. That and everyone needs to find out anyway. This is definitely my least favorite chapter in this story and I hope it's at least readable. I'm hoping to get the next, and last, chapter up this week. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: I didn't plan on writing this chapter today but ended up doing it. Like I said in the last chapter, this is the final chapter of this story. This has been such a fun story to write especially since the other two I'm working on are a lot darker. This one, even though there was some trickery going on, was definitely a lot more light hearted. Thanks so much to everyone who has stayed with this story all the way through and especially to everyone who has left reviews. I really appreciate it! This chapter sort of jumps around between the four of them but I think it works. I'm actually debating trying a sequel at some point, but we'll see what happens. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"What are you doing here? With him?" Boq cowered slightly under Elphaba's harsh gaze. He currently found himself standing next to Fiyero in front of the girls' dorm room. 

"Well..."

"Well, I decided I needed to have a chat with you and Boq decided to come along for the ride. Especially since you will be killing him shortly," Fiyero said with a smile.

"Why would I want to kill him when you're here?" Elphaba asked sweetly. "After all, I currently have no murderous inclinations towards him."

"You say that now."

"Boq, what is he talking about?" Elphaba asked, turning her attention back to her friend.

"Me and Fiyero were talking..." Boq started.

"Oh yes, that's right. Glinda was to talk to me to make you talk to her, and Fiyero was to talk to you to make me talk to him," Elphaba said with a nod.

"What?" Boq asked.

"It's a plot, Boq. Glinda wants to get to you through me and Fiyero wants to get to me through you." Elphaba glanced at Fiyero. "She told me all about it."

"Did she?" Fiyero glanced at Glinda.

"Hey Fiyero, you never said I couldn't say anything," Glinda interjected.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm happy we're all being honest with each other." Fiyero paused. "Oh wait a second, that's not true. We are not all being honest with each other."

"What's the matter? You have another plot in the works?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh no, my emerald beauty. I was referring to the one you have had going with Boq over here," Fiyero answered with a coy smile. "You know, the one where the two of you were pretending to be dating in order to get back at Glinda for trying to pawn Boq off on you?"

"What?!" Glinda exclaimed as Elphaba's eyes widened.

"You heard me, Glinda. It would seem both Elphaba and Boq knew about what you were up to and wanted to get back at you," Fiyero said.

"It...you...you guys were pretending this whole time? How could you?" Glinda asked.

"I don't see how you have a reason to be upset about this Glinda," Boq cut in. "After all, you did have it coming after what you did. And besides, it's not like it hurt your feelings."

"You guys lied to us," Glinda said. Boq let out a short laugh.

"And what exactly were you guys doing? Meddling with people's emotions? Glinda, if you weren't interested in me you should have just said so," Boq pointed out.

"Even so..."

"We wanted to get under your skin and it worked. What's wrong? Don't like it when people give you a taste of your own medicine?"

"Well no!" Glinda pouted.

"To be fair, it did make you realize your feelings for Boq," Fiyero cut in. He had been listening to this exchange in amusement, though his gaze had never left Elphaba who had yet to voice her opinion on the matter. Enough of that. "Don't you have anything to say Elphaba?"

"How...why did you tell him about all that?" Elphaba asked Boq, who threw up his hands.

"It was an accident. I blurted out something I shouldn't have and Fiyero caught it. It was either tell him the truth or he was going to kill me."

"Maybe you should have let him," Elphaba mumbled. "Boq, I could kill you."

"See, I knew that when I told him. But I figured that with your weird magic powers, at least the death would've been quick," Boq said with a shrug.

"He has a point there. Being pounded to death would've taken a while," Fiyero nodded.

"Look Elphie, maybe it's better than everything is out in the open," Boq said.

"I can't believe you guys were plotting against me," Glinda said.

"And you fell for it," Fiyero chuckled.

"So did you," Glinda shot back.

"You both did and it was beautiful for a while. It's tiring always being the brunt of all the jokes. It was nice to dish some back out," Boq said with a smirk.

"You guys were pretty convincing," Glinda said and paused for a moment. "Boq...I never should have tried to pawn you off on Elphaba. I didn't even give you a chance. But in a way maybe all of this is a good thing. It helped me realize feelings for you I might never have noticed before."

"Are you trying to tell me you have feelings for me?" Boq asked.

"Well...yes. I never thought I would but...I like you Boq," Glinda said softly.

"I like you too. Sure you're spoiled and whiny and annoying. Sure you ask about a million questions and drive me crazy..." Boq started. Glinda narrowed her eyes at him. "But in spite of all of that? I like you," he smiled.

"Even though I'm not as smart as Elphaba?"

"Maybe not in terms of schoolwork...okay definitely not in terms of schoolwork. But I like you for you, flaws and all."

"Oh Boq," she smiled. "Think you'd want to give dating a spoiled princess a try?"

"I think I'd like that," he said gently.

"Now that's beautiful," Fiyero sniffed. Elphaba swatted at him.

"Can't you keep your mouth shut so they can have their moment?" she asked.

"Let's see..." he pretending to think about it. "Nope."

"You are a piece of work," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I know," he said smugly.

"Well now that everyone knows everything, I have some studying to do," Elphaba said.

"Oh no you don't. This conversation is not over. We still have some things to work out," Fiyero said.

"Like what? You know the truth, what else is there to talk about?" she asked.

"The way you feel about me," he paused. "The way I feel about you."

"You don't feel anything for me," she argued. "You never did."

"That is where you are wrong."

"Oh please," she muttered.

"Don't 'oh please' me. I know you probably think that no one would ever be interested in you, but that's not true. You intrigue me and have for a long time now. That day with the Lion cub...when I was a jerk and tried to make you admit your feelings..." he started.

"You admit you were a jerk?" she asked.

"Yes. I should never have done that to you, Elphaba. I am sorry about that and for all of the scheming I did with Glinda. Though you did some of your own," he held up a hand when he saw she was about to protest. "What me and Glinda did was worse. If anything, finding out about your scheme only made me more interested in you."

"If that's true, you have issues," she said.

"Then I guess I have issues," he shrugged. "Elphaba, I think I am in love with you."

"Don't say things like that," she whispered.

"Things like what?"

"Things you could never possibly mean," she said sadly.

"Why couldn't I mean that?" he asked. She shook her head. "Elphaba."

"Guys like you don't fall for girls like me."

"And what kind of girl are you?"

"A green one who likes school. The type that gets made fun of and hurt. Not the type that men fall in love with," she answered. He studied her for a moment.

"I don't agree with that," he said.

"Then you're mistaken. I'm not that girl that everyone wants."

"Maybe not," he agreed as she looked downwards, avoiding his gaze. He tilted her head up with his fingers until she had to look at him. "But you are the girl that I want. I am prepared to spend as many days as it takes to make you believe that. You may not be everyone's girl and that's fine with me since I want you to be mine."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked. He gently took her in his arms, surprised when she only offered minimal resistance.

"I do," he said softly. "I love you Elphaba."

"Oh Fiyero," she whispered.

"Aww," Glinda said softly. Boq shot her a look. "He wouldn't shut up for our moment," she whispered and he let out a soft chuckle. "It looks like everything is going to work out doesn't it?"

"It would appear so," Boq said. "Looks like it's a good thing for all of us that you have a bit of a mean streak."

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked.

"You'd have to have a little streak of mean in you to try and pawn me off. But if you hadn't of done that none of us ever would've gotten together and I would never have wound up with a best friend in Elphaba, let alone a possible girlfriend in you," Boq replied. Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero and turned to Boq.

"Hey...there's no one else I would have rather shared my first kiss with," she smiled. He opened his arms for a hug. She hugged him and then turned to Glinda. "You're a lucky girl. He's a great fake boyfriend, but probably a better real one." Glinda smiled back at her.

"He may have gotten your first kiss but...any chance I'll get your second?" Fiyero spoke up.

"Are you sure you want me to be your girl?" she asked.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life," he said seriously. She slowly smiled and he took her in his arms. "So what do you say?"

"I say yes," she said softly. He leaned in and place a tender kiss on her lips. "Though if you end up hurting me, I may have to hex you. Glinda's not the only one with a mean streak, you know," she teased. Fiyero chuckled.

"I'll keep that it mind."

----------------------

And so it was that two new couples were formed at Shiz University. The road ahead looked to be full of happiness, though it wouldn't be without its share of ups and downs. Lives are always full of twists and turns, bad times and good times, and it would be no different for the four friends. But even in spite of what may lay ahead, they had each found something that would make the future a little easier. They had found love and friendship, a support system that would only grow stronger with time.

And to think all of this started because of a certain blonde girl who had a little bit of a mean streak.


End file.
